Mi mejor amigo...
by Arche
Summary: He vuelto.. si..y con otra historia triste para variar... pero esta vez no con Davis... ni con TK...averiguen con quien!!... Son amigos, luego de un beso se convierten en los mejores... amigos por casualidad... por influencia.. ¿por influencia de un herm


Claro.... siempre fue así. Todos me decían TK acá TK allá... siempre viéndome como una niña... incluso tu ¿por qué?  
  
Siempre fuiste el mas cercano a mí... siempre... pero claro... todo cambia y finalmente nos fuimos lejando... eso me dolió ¿sabes?... no, por supuesto que no lo sabes.. porque nunca te lo dije.... nuca te lo dije ... Yama...  
  
Fuimos buenos amigos... creo que la cercanía que te tenías con mi hermano nos hizo acercarnos por necesidad.... fuimos amigos, confidentes... cómplices....  
  
Aún recurdo con gracia ese día lluvioso en mi casa...llegaste empapado.. En ese entonces yo era una chiquilla de 16 años, deseperada por declarársele a un chico... tu hermano..  
  
DING-DONG  
  
Me encontraba escribiendo en mi diario en el sofá y al escuchar el timbre me invadió una flojera de levantareme inmensa... quién podría ser en un día tan horrible –pensé- y me levante finalmente a abrir...  
  
YAMA...dije dorprendida viéndote el el dintel de la puerta  
  
Matt: Hola niña bonita... ¿está tu hermano?  
  
No.. pero creo que no tarda en venir, fue dónde Koushirou... algo se traían esos dos...-mientras te hacía pasar-  
  
Matt se sacó el capuchón que cubría su cabello y se sacudió...  
  
Creo que nunca te había visto tan bien como esa noche.. la gotas en tus cabelos te sentaban muy bien  
  
Matt:-sentándose- Entonces lo esperaré...-cogiéndo el diario- ¿Y esto?  
  
NO!!!...grité abalanzandome sobre tu cuerpo para impedir que leyeras mis secretos...  
  
Matt: P... pe....pero niña bonita.... que manera es esa de acosarme- dijiste con una mueca-  
  
Es un secreto... dije nerviosa tratando de evitar el comentario sin importancia...  
  
Matt: -viéndola con sus azules- Y no me lo puedes decir?... pensé que nos teníamos confianza...  
  
Pues si... pero...-dije nerviosa mirando el techo-  
  
Matt: Anda niña linda... sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea...- dijiste regalándome una sonrisa-  
  
Suspiré indecisa.. Bueno.. de acuerdo..-comenzé- verás... hay un chico que.. bueno....  
  
Matt:-sonriéndole- Que te gusta mucho y no sabes como deírcelo....  
  
Parpadeé un par de veces.... si que me conoces bien Yama...  
  
Matt: Pues claro... he vivido mas tiempo contigo que tu propio hermano  
  
Te lanzé un sonrisa...  
  
Pero... porqué no se lo dices simplemente al chico –dijiste cambiando el tema- debe ser muy tonto si es capaz de rechazarte...  
  
No es al rechazo a lo que le temo –meniconé mientras juagaba con mis canbellos- es mas.. creo que el siente lo mismo por mí.... el problema es que... bueno –te miré avergonzada- No.. me da mucha pensa contartelo!!  
  
Matt: -abrazándome- Pero Kari... ya comenzaste a contarme.. no me puedes dejar así!!  
  
...Y como siempre me convenciste....  
  
El rpoblema es que.. bueno... –bajé la vista- yo nunca he besado a nadie....  
  
Parpadeáste un par de veces... y pensaste que no lo había notado..  
  
Matt. Bueno –mirando al techo desentendido- MIRA LA HORA QUE S Y NO LLEGA TU HERMANO!!!....-levantándose- creo que será mejor que....  
  
Te detuviste.. en ese instante detuviste tus palabras. Yo te había tomado de la chaqueta mientras observaba el piso...  
  
Matt.... tu... bueno –mirándote- ¿no podrías enseñarme? Dije de manera inocente y cortante...  
  
Mi respuesta inmediata fue el fulgor de un relámpago que inundó la habitación. Luego te sentaste a mi lado...  
  
Creo que tu primer beso no es algo que me corresponda a mi niña bonita...  
  
No lo veas así Yama... sería como practicar con mi mejor amigo ¿no?.. después de todo somos amigos y tu prometiste ayudarme –dije haciéndo cumplir tu palabra-  
  
Volviste a sentarte a mi lado y me sacaste cuidadosamente los cabellos de la cara...  
  
¿Estas segura? Preguntaste con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro que me hizo sonrojarme por completo.  
  
S..si... te respondí de manera nerviosa...además nos convertiría en mas que buenos amigos..de los mejores....  
  
De los mejores.. articulaste.Pues cierra los ojos, dijiste mietras me los cerrabas cuidadosaemente con tus dedos  
  
Obedecí inmediatamente mientras mi corazón latia a mil por hora... no por ser tú quién me besara.. si no porque sería mi primer beso y al otro día lo repitiría con la persona a quién quería...  
  
Cerré los ojos y en un momento sentí como tu aliento se iba acercando mas a mi cuerpo... ya podía sentir las palpitaciones de tu corazón.. estabas muy cerca. Mi boca estaba entre abierta y cuando tomé aire sucedió. Nuestros labios se juntaron y tu lengua recorrió sutilmente mi boca. Tus manos cogieron mi cuello y mi cara y un jugueteo comnezó dentro de nuestra boca....  
  
Nunca sabré cuénto duró realmente ese beso.... tal vez mucho.. tal vez muy poco... sólo se que fue el primero y el último entre nosotros....  
  
Luego te despegaste y yo abrí mis ojos... y ahí estabas tú..sonriéndome y con ese brillo particular en tus ojos que persiste hasta el día de hoy...  
  
Matt: -tomándose la frente- Supiera Tai que me estuve besando con su hermana.... me mata...  
  
Un débil susurro salió de mis labios- Gracias- aún estaba sorprendida..era mejor de lo que me esperaba!!!  
  
Bueno- dijiste mientras te levantábas- ya me voy... no pienso esperar mas a tu hermano- mientras caminabas a la puerta.  
  
¿Te aburriste de esperarlo? Dije ingenuamente mientras te abria la puerta para depedirte.  
  
No- dijiste sin mirarme a los ojos-  
  
-a mi oído- Es que si me quedo... no se que mas sería capaz de enseñarte...  
  
Y me rozaste los labios nuevamente antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, dejándome a mi sonrojada y confundida en el dintel.  
  
Al día siguiente comenzé mi noviazgo con tu hermano.... y de eso ya 18 años... y aún estamos juntos y somos "felices", todo sería perfecto, pero dejaste una cicatriz en mi corazón el día que comenzaste a salir con Sora.. creo que ese día me dí cuenta de que estaba con el hermano Ishida-Takaishi equivocado, confío en que no le dirás nada a TK.. no quiero que piense que sigo con él solo por despecho...aunque...yo no quiera admitir, de todos modos su teoría guarda algo de razón.  
  
Todo comenzó con un simple beso de amigos... tu llegaste a ser mi mejo amigo, compartimos muchas cosas.. aunquee el destino nos tenía dispuetos caminos distintos.  
  
Hoy me voy junto con TK a USA... se que te abrazaré... tiraré unos lagrimones y tu me revolveras el pelo con tu mano y una sonrisa diciéndome- vámos niña bonita.. no seas sentimental... – o algo por el estilo, y luego yo te daré esta carta, diciéndote que la leas cuándo ya yo me vaya.. y estés a solas por supuesto...  
  
Las cosas son como son... y todo sucede por alguna razón....  
  
Sólo te pido una cosa... Yama... se feliz y alegre siempre... como hasta ahora. Yo lo intentaré..junto a tu hermano.. que se que no se merece que yo le mienta.. cuida a Sora... y hasta siempre... recurda que eres y siempre serás... "mi mejor amigo"  
  
Tu niña bonita, Hikari Yagami  
  
Hikarigaoka 20 de Septiembre del 2020  
  
Yamato Ishida se secó las lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro y observó a un avión que no hace mucho había despegado...volvió a observar la hoja y una sonrísa irónica le apareció en el rostro.  
  
¿Despecho niña bonita....?...¿lo tuyo con TK?....- arrugando la carta y tirándola a la basura- ¿Y que crees que fue lo mío con Sora?...  
  
Notas. BUAAAAAA..!!..esto era lo que faltaba un Yamakari.... espero que les guste. Es post dolor de cabeza y de que me saliera un Yamato armable en una bolsa de papas fritas ^-^ la comida es mi inspiración. No..no es cierto... son uds que llen y me hacen seguir escribiendo con mas ganas... otra vez se lo dedico a mi koushiro yamato... se que te gusta mucho este estilo ^-^--- ah si!! Dejen reviews!!! porfavoooorrrr  
  
Arche 


End file.
